Flower Child
by stupid-grrl
Summary: Darby Cheswick is entering her fifth year at Hogwarts--OWL's to take, Marauders to fend off, Join this young Hippie as she discovers a little something about herself, the Marauders and that mysterious seventh year...Tom Riddle.


Authors note: This fanfiction takes place in the seventies and is written in accordance with that time line-this may include the prejudices of that era (though it may not-this warning will be edited as the story goes). I have altered the time line to suit my writing needs and although Tom Riddle was at Hogwarts during the forties, I have moved him into the seventies with the rest of them. Tom Riddle in this fanfic is a seventh year.  
  
This fanfiction may not be reprinted or reproduced in any format without the written permission of the author. I do not own the Marauders/Severus Snape/Riddle or any of the other cannon characters mentioned in this RPG- they are Copyright of JKR and Warner Bros. However, Darby Cheswick is an original creation and may not be taken or reproduced in any form without the author's written permission.  
  
The Leaky Cauldron was packed, utterly packed with young, fresh faces with rosy cheeks and runny noses-the volume of their voices turned up as the excitement of the prospect of entering a new year was at the fore of their impressionable minds. They all sat in groups around tables, laughing and jeering at one another, all sharing a strong bond that had formed over the years at Hogwarts. All except one.  
  
Darby turned the leaf of her book, shifting her elbow upon the table and pushing a few strands of hair from her eyes as she poured over the contents of the pages, her eyes alight with concentration and her brow just slightly furrowed as so drank in the knowledge. This was how Darby spent most of her time. She would much rather sit and read than stand and socialise. She studied for the fun of it and was picked on upon occasion as a result. Though her studying was never in vain, her mind was positively electric when it came to ideas and quick thinking, though most of which remained whirring in her brain or written on paper than being spoken up about in class.  
  
The year ahead looked promising. Entering their fifth year, Darby was the only student looking forward to her exams rather than dreading them. It was this in part that helped to alienated her. Though it was also this that made her stand out.  
  
Absently she pushed the short, retro curtain of hair from her face and turned the page again, ignoring the occasional name dropping as she inadvertently drew attention to herself. 'Darby this', 'Darby that', you wouldn't have thought she was that interesting, but apparently she must've been. For the most part she didn't mind, all in all they left her alone, at least, all except-  
  
The door to the Leaky Cauldron opened, a rowdy group of mischief makers making a loud entrance. They were a group of four. Inseparable. Always with the same boy at the front of the group with his long dark hair, robes and toothy, charming lady-killer smile. You could tell even at the blossoming age of fifteen that he would be a heartbreaker in his prime. Bringing up the rear was the same old same old. A short, slightly chubby blonde haired boy, his eyes wide in awe at the ruckus those at the front made and sniggering to himself. He never seemed to really fit in. He always just seemed to be there.  
  
"Well, well, well." Chimed a voice that was now surprisingly close. Darby hadn't cared to look up when the door had opened, but now that the deep, yet youthful tones hit her ears, she jumped a little, looking up into the eyes of, "Black." She stated, her tone upturned to make it sound marginally like a greeting. She looked confident rather than fearful and this was progress. "Cheswick! Darby! Please babe, call me Sirius! I'm sure you know the rest of the gang, but here, let me introduce you." He blinked at her expectantly before sliding into the booth beside her, setting down his dog eared satchel he began to make himself at home. The other three followed suit, all seemed in good spirits and didn't appear to be the cruel type. "This fine looking young man in the dashing smile and glasses is James-the scrawny brunette next to him with the funky eyes (dude, why are your eyes that colour anyway?) is Remus, then this scrawny little git is Peter."  
  
"oi!" Protested the chubby blonde, wrinkling his nose at Sirius while trying to kick him beneath the table, though he struck only the table leg with a dull thud. James sniggered as Peter cursed, giving his friend a gentle shove, though Remus seemed cut off from the others in his own subtle way. He was eyeing her book with what appeared to be genuine interest, though didn't join in the laughter and jests.  
  
"What d'you want, black? Sorry.Sirius." Darby asked, cutting to the chase, tensing as the taller, more confident boy threw his arm around her shoulders, turning to her.  
  
"What? Can't a guy come visit his girl to say hello?" He looked offended by her corner cutting, if not mildly surprised. It was almost convincing. Almost. "No. No he can't. Not when she's not 'his girl'." She retorted sharply, worming her way out from his grip-or at least she tried.  
  
"Oh! But I'm offended! Baby! How could you say such things?" his hand reached out then, casually brushing that curtain of hair away from the far side of her face-exposing her other bright green eye, flooded with distrust and doubt. "However can I make it up to you?"  
  
"By Pissing o-" She was cut short, caught by surprise by something warm and oddly pleasant up against her ear. Nuzzling it. Hot wisps of breath were blown against her lobe and involuntarily, she shivered, her eyes wide, disbelieving as the other three looked on, apparently as confused as she was. The action became more and more incessant, pressing hard against her ear, his teeth nipping at the sensitive skin. For a moment Darby was tempted to shove him away, stamp his foot, but for a split second she was so caught off guard that she couldn't even move.  
  
"Woof! Woof! Woof!" He barked fiercely, loudly down her ear-causing her to scream and jump, her eyes widening in shock as she leapt sideways, her face flushing a deep shade of red and scrambling to stop from falling from her booth. Sirius threw back his head, his hair tossed from his face, he gave an almighty roar of laughter, slapping his palms upon the table with a resounding firmness, falling into hysteria as Peter and James joined suit, the confusion draining instantly from their faces, replaced by mirth, the golden-eyed boy joined them, though in his own, slightly more controlled way. "C'mon chaps, let's leave the dog alone, eh? Leave her to read."  
  
"The only dog around here is you Sirius Black!" She spat back at him as he pulled himself to his feet-the other three following suit. He paused for a moment, raising his brows at his friends before turning to her, and laughing. Though this time he really laughed, both hearty and loud, finding it funnier than one should.  
  
Of course at that time Darby didn't realise just how accurate her statement was.  
  
Noisily the boys abandoned Darby, favouring a corner on the other side of the bar, where they continued to be loud and Sirius continued to bark like a canine.  
  
Darby Cheswick, welcome to your fifth year.  
  
----- 


End file.
